


the king and the fairy

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday little rabbit, soft and cute leonazus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: Kings are not supposed to fall in love with fairies.





	the king and the fairy

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old request i got on twitter and since it's nazuna's birthday i decided to post it here as well! based off the prompt things you said (not) too quietly (after you kissed me)

“Kings are not supposed to fall in love with fairies.” Leo says bluntly with a smile, and Nazuna feels his heart skipping a beat.   
“F-falling in love?!” he repeats, in a high-pitched voice.

First, Leo kisses him out of the blue - … Well, not exactly. It’s not like he got on tiptoes, tilted his head to the side, held his breath and closed his eyes, waiting for Leo’s lips to rest on his.  
And when it happened, it was softer than he’d ever thought of.

Not like he has ever thought about kissing his classmate.  
Maybe _once_ , just once, and that’s it.

And maybe the kiss wasn’t so sudden but it was, without any doubt, a surprise.

“Mh? Falling in love, wahaha!”  
“Do - do you even realize what ya sayin’? … Ah! I’m misbronounshing thingsh again ‘cause ya said embarrassing stuff…” Nazuna hides his face in his hands, and it doesn’t help his embarrassment when Leo’s laughter, crystal and full of happiness, breaks through the empty classroom. 

“You’re so cute, Nazu, so adorable! Like a kitty! Ah, I really do love you!”  
“‘m not a kitty…” Nazuna mumbles, looking at Leo, peeking through his fingers and oh God, was that a terrible decision, because the smile Leo shows him is brighter than any star. Nazuna’s heart is clearly telling him that he can’t stand it.

“That’s right, that’s right! Not a kitty, but a fairy!” Leo insists, taking Nazuna’s hands in his own, keeping them away from his flushed - cute - face.   
Nazuna lets out a sound that rings very much like a complaint, but Leo ignores it. “And as I said, Kings are not supposed to fall in love with fairies. So! What do you think would happen if they do end up loving each other? What would happen if they break the rule?”

Nazuna sighs. Leo makes it look so easy, as if he’s not talking about their own feelings. “I don’t know…” he mutters “What would happen?”

“The king and the fairy write a new story.” Leo brings Nazuna’s hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on it “Together. This is what happens. Would you like to write a new story with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> nyeheh hmu on twitter @natsumugiis


End file.
